Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-25357886-20160208162921/@comment-25357886-20160407224709
schön, dich wieder zu sehen. ^^ und schön, dass jemand lamda mag, ich finde seine quali vom sound her sehr sehr angenehm. dann mal meine meinungen zu den pairings...einfach mal alle, falls es wen interessiert: Acou vs. Mêrxas -> geht an acou. BlaDesa Banega vs. Siggy -> geht an bladesa. Punjizz vs. Flexx -> kenn flexx nicht. aber geht so oder so an punjizz. Dupash vs. Philow -> geht an philow. ich feier dupash echt sehr und würde ihn soo gerne weiter sehen, aber...philow ist zu gut für ihn. T-Jey vs. NeiT -> geht an t-jey. ME-L Techrap vs. 10faced -> geht an me-l. 10faced find ich total cool. dieser stil. aber me-l ist textlich eine übermacht. und flowlich. der ist einer der ganz großen im vbt. MC Baum vs. Armando -> hm...ja, geht an mc baum. mehr fame und...ich fand armandos quali jz nicht sonderlich überzeugend. Brian Diamond vs. Aippieh -> denke geht an brian. aber aippieh rappt auch sehr gut, also bin mir nicht sicher. von letzterem kenn ich dann auch einfach zu wenig und brian ist dann auch einer, den man besiegen kann. Herr Kuchen vs. Yasuo -> bitte nicht an kuchen. yasuo ist schon cool, herr kuchen nervt etwas. aber wird wohl an ihn gehen, wenn auch nur wegen fame. mRo vs. Rhaigo -> geht an mro. halte den für einen der solidesten dieses jahr. Davo vs. Sherloki -> geht an davo. der kann dann halt schon sehr viel. FdoppelU vs. Seva -> hm. das ist schwer. tendiere aber dann doch zu....geht an fuu. aber nur knapp. FALK vs. Inztey -> geht an falk. hoffe und erwarte. falk ist mein größter favorit dieses jahr. ich liebe seinen stil. Winin vs. BzumT -> kenne nur bzumts quali. von winin viel mehr. der hat einiges drauf. geht an winin. Blue vs. Dirrtysprite -> das ist mir so egal. ich mag blue nicht. ich verabscheue dirrtysprite. und halte blue für den besseren rapper. also...geht an blue. Asterone vs. Peat -> geht an asterone. seine quali ist schon beweis genug, und wie der in der rba teils abgeht...ein großer favorit dieses jahr. Nikiz vs. Marsiv -> geht an nikiz. der gehört textlich zur spitze des teilnehmerfeldes, auch wenn ich seinen style für etwas zu gewöhnlich halte. Vitality vs. Rollstuhl Ronnie -> ich hoffe, es geht an vitality. ich mag sie eigentlich und sie kann dann halt auch was. wird aber interessant. Yellow vs. Chrilson -> geht an chrilson. hoffe ich. will ein rematch gegen dupash sehen. und die color crew typen sind irgendwie so belanglos. Shikar vs. M!K-BOB -> geht an m!k-bob. ich verabscheue ihn zwar, und feier shikar, aber...shikar wirkt wie ein miserabler battlerapper. Einfachnurjay vs. Superheld -> geht an einfachnurjay. dürfte eindeutig sein, warum. Hira C vs. Suwhat -> geht an suwhat. also, es sollte. der typ hat routine und kann auch textlich was, style ist einzigartig und ich feier den sehr. hira c ist als rapper unterlegen und textlich...mediocre at best. SouleK vs. Jeffry Brown -> sind beide okay...aber jeffry dann doch klar unterlegen. geht an soulek. JanniX vs. Dr. Bensz -> keine ahnung. geht an...jannix..? hab bensz nicht gehört und jannix ist...naja jannix halt. Madson vs. Markant -> wird interessant....geht an madson. LZA vs. Dabris -> geht an dabris. hoffe ich. mag lza, aber dabris ist mir stilistisch lieber. Jürgen Klopper vs. Lamda -> geht am lamda. jürgen ist textlich standard, flowlich auch, lamda hatte ein paar coole sachen in seiner quali und ein sehr angenehmes soundbild. WandelBarZ vs. Cash Flow -> geht an wandelbarz, oder? halte den zweiten für abfall, finde das nichtmal mehr unterhaltsam oder lustig. cash no no no (ja, wie kreativ und witzig ich nicht bin). Sinny vs. Zeptah -> geht an sinny. der ist textlich stark. Dryno vs. Smitty -> interessantes battle. smitty ist der interessantere rapper, aber dryno wirkt als battlerapper stärker...also, geht an dryno, würde ich sagen. RaMio vs. Porta One -> boah, keine ahnung, hab porta one nicht angehört, aber man munkelt, er sei verdammt gut...ramio ist durchschnitt, also...geht an porta one? vielleicht? Yung Hiker vs. TALF -> yung hiker hat ein gaaaanz normales autotune.soundbild. talf ist battlemäßig klar besser. geht an talf. der wird ihn ziemlich zerreißen.